Господин сильная школа Правила Магии
by odinochka
Summary: Новый учитель взять на школу магии и это до Гарри Поттера чтобы остановить их с новой ведьмы и колдуны чтобы помочь ему вдоль включая главный герой Матвей. Монстры нападений но они пока не знаю. репост после ушел.
1. силы режима

[Примечание автора: это мой первый фанатского поэтому, пожалуйста, хорош для меня. Мистер Сильная действительно наш прекрасный президент, который мы все любим ненавидеть. Долой фашистскую религиозные правила! Да здравствует коммунизм!]

**Сильные Гарри уволен Поттер**

Привет, меня зовут Матвей и я новичок в школе ведьм и колдовства. Это мой первый год, и я и мои друзья находятся в нашем первом классе. Гарри Поттер учит, потому что он является учителем сейчас. Он мой друг. Мы очень хорошо ладим. Это потому, что мы находимся в том же доме, который я очень люблю.

- Сегодня мы узнаем о том, как остановить людей от превращения в лягушек, - сказал он нам. - Это была известна злые волшебники, чтобы напасть на нас и превратить нас в лягушек. Мы должны сделать это. -

- Это звучит очень интересно, - сказал Джинни который является четвертым ребенком Гарри. Она действительно умный, как ее мать. - Я уверен, что хорошо в этом. -

- Я не думаю, что так же, - сказал И. Я не был хорош в такие вещи, как это, но я решил попробовать. Я была бесполезной вещи в обороне. Я не был хорош много вещей, которые заставили меня угнетают. Но по крайней мере я стараюсь. Это было лучшее, что я мог сделать.

Мы сделали нашу задачу и Джинни было хорошо, но я не был, но я был полон решимости сделать это снова, но снова потерпел неудачу. Я чувствовал себя действительно плохо себя чувствовал и нажмите. Один человек пришел в комнату, которая была большой мышцы и смотрел, как он весил миллионов фунтов смотрят на нас и сказал так:

- Я новый учитель голову, и вы должны повиноваться каждому моему слову, - сказал он. - Мы будем изучать новые методы и защищать себя. Гарри Поттер вас уволили так уходи! Оставьте этот дом, школу в девять восемь семь шесть пять четыре три два один ... -

Гарри оставил он рассчитывал и исчез, когда он остановился.

- Меня зовут Мистер Сильная и вы можете называть меня мистер Стронг, - сказал он.

- Привет, мистер Стронг, мы сказали счастливые грустно.

- Мы будем учиться физически победить этих врагов наших умах и руках, - сказал он. - Возьмите вашу руку и направьте его на сторону противника и сказать: не ходите рядом со мной. -

Мы сделали это и сказал, не ходи ко мне, и это действительно работа.

- Хорошо студентов, - сказал он. Вы можете пойти.

Таким образом, мы пошли, и пошли в наши номера, которые были на вершине башни, где все остальные люди в нашем доме жили. Гермиона была комната хозяйки и заботились о нас очень любил. У нас было очень много ночей весело вместе было весело.

Мы сделали домашнее задание, а затем мы пошли в кровать, которая была уютной. Мы тогда пошли в следующий класс на следующий день, который был зелья. Снейп все еще учили, потому что он не был мертв, но притворяется мертвым, но которые все еще мешают ему не быть хорошим. Он работал его ученики очень трудно. Это был тяжелый класс. Мы ставили кости в горшки и превращение их в стояк, которые были некоторые действительно хорошие зелья, которые дали нам наши тайные желания, которые не были реальными. Но мы хотим, это потому, что это было бы действительно здорово, но вы не можете получить то, что вы всегда хотели которое является позорным.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты положил некоторые вещи здесь и некоторые другие вещи, чтобы положить вещи вместе и стрелу есть новая, что вам нужно. Вы меня? - Сказал Снейп.

- Да, мы делаем, - сказал нам студентов.

Мы тогда пошли в посадке расти и учил Длинный Нижний кто дружил с Гарри Поттером. Он не был счастлив сердито его друзья стрельбы которой он не был сторонником. Он хочет, чтобы новый учитель голову, потому что мистер Сильная злоупотребляет своей силой. Никто не любил это, но был слишком напуган не на вопрос, что происходит. Кто-то должен был что-то сделать.

Мы последовали за ним в кабинет завуча и спросил мистер Сильный, но он рассмеялся.

- Я фальсификации выборов, чтобы я мог получить эту работу. Мне сказали, чтобы оставить один раз, но вернулся , - сказал он. - Теперь я обращусь в эту школу, что я всегда хотел сделать, и это угнетенные обществе, где каждый крестьянин рабом! Я выиграю эту и все другие выборы и это станет диктатурой. Я Мистер Сильная и я силен помнить, что! -

Мы боялись, а затем должен был уйти. Мы вернулись в наших исследованиях был я и мои друзья пошли в библиотеку. Мы ждали следующего класса. Длинная нижняя был уволен которые мне было грустно о. Мне понравилось, что учить так же, как Гарри Поттер то же самое.

Я был подавлен еще раз.

[Примечание автора: Что вы думаете о моей истории фанатского? Прочитайте и скажите, что вы думаете о своей работе? Я хотел бы услышать, что вы думаете.]


	2. убью сильного

[Примечание автора: Извините за не ставит эту историю в правильном месте. Я сожалею, если вы говорите по-английски и не может говорить моим русским. В следующий раз я не буду делать ту же ошибку. Пожалуйста, скажите мне, если снова не произошло. Я наслаждался написать этот фанфик, пожалуйста, так рассмотреть, если вы говорить на русском.]

**Убийств сбой идти тюрьмы**

Я был удивлен, не так долго Нижняя был уволен Мне нравится ему, но он любил Гарри Поттера до тех пор, Нижний уволили за симпатии кого-то. С этого дня все стало хуже, как мистер Сильные становятся более диктатором. Он был очень похож на сумасшедший версия Сталин со смесью Волдеморта. Мы желаем мы имели Волдеморт по-прежнему, потому что он убил по крайней мере, нам, если мы не согласны с ним. Мистер Сильная послал всех своих заключенных в холодную пустыню северной Шотландии. Холодная было его там.

Мы тогда пошли в наш дом комнату, чтобы поговорить план, чтобы избавить получить господина Стронг. Мы хотим, чтобы он ушел, мы сделали. Мы боимся идти в северную место в Шотландии. Боюсь, что мы в полной мере. Мы говорили в течение некоторого времени план, чтобы остановить его и, возможно, получить его уволили. Мы обнаружили, что он взял на себя министерство магии тоже, как хорошо. Мы были обречены на свой контроль большую власть. Мощность, мы должны были избавить его от.

- К остановке Мистер Сильная мы будем свободны раз учиться, как мы привыкли, - сказала Джинни. Она сердится отец ушел, потому что. Я чувствовал, извиняясь за что она плохо обращались, так как отец Гарри Поттера идти. - Кто-нибудь есть план, как избавиться от него? Пожалуйста, делайте это не для моего отца, но для меня. Эта боль убивает меня. -

- Я согласен, - сказал я. - Это не просто Джинни, но и все другие студенты, которые потенциально могут быть отправлены на север Шотландии на каторгу. Мы все возможные цели. Будучи здесь делают вещи опасно. -

Все кивнули головой соглашения, которое они. Мы встали пожал руку и согласовать до конца царствования Мистер Стронг. Затем мы обсудим план, который никто не мог согласиться.

- К непосредственно перед ним посылали нам место севера, и что не может быть хорошо, - сказал Карлос мой друг. Я согласен, но не трус сказать вещь. - Я считаю, мы должны убить его в тайне. Сделать это выглядит аварии и когда у нас есть выборы, мы голосуют друг нас внутрь, мы сможем сказать, как стать старшим преподавателем которого является Гарри Поттера. -

Некоторые из нас кивнул в знак согласия, но другие этого не сделали. Они были под руководством сына длинный нижний, который также называется Длинный Bottom. Он был немой и трус, и, скорее всего, не идти на рискованный маршрут. Принимая наш путь приведет к его мертвым он думает. Таким образом, они последователем и длинные Внизу слева, а мы остались.

Мы планировали в течение часа говорили наши схемы. Мы знали, что у нас было очень мало времени, потому что он сильный господин мог прийти к нам в любое время, чтобы разрушить наш стадии планирования. Как мы планируем последователем Длинные Нижний прийти и посмотреть огорчен.

- Мы в ужасе! - Он кричать.

- Что случилось, - мы спросили.

- Я говорю в полном объеме, - ответил он.

- К голову, - мы уже говорили.

- Это было час назад, и мы пошли к Мистер Сильная. Длинные сын Нижний встал и сказал, что он был неприятный человек, но он сделал то же самое с отцом длинный нижний и отправил его на север со всеми другими последователями Длинные сын Bottom. Я бежал сказать вам, но я зайти слишком. -

Затем он уехал. Мы были в шоке. Что мы будем делать?

- Мы должны спасти их, - сказала Джинни.

- Женщины слабы и должны знать, что возможно нет. Мы должны идти вперед с планом и убить мистера сильным , - сказал Карлос. Кивнул головой сделал нас.

Итак, мы отправились туда, где он Мистер Сильная ели и мы получили нашу нож и попытался нанести ему удар. Он засмеялся и взял нож и нанес удар Карлоса и он был мертв. Я плакал и чувствовал себя подавленным, но знаю, что я должен был что-то сделать. Но мне было страшно, так не.

- Я знал, что вы пришли сюда прежде, чем с другими. Теперь я посылаю вас к смерти в Северной Шотландии с длинным сын Bottom. Я выиграл, как я выиграл раньше. Вы будете страдать больше, чем когда-либо прежде. Я указ, у нас нет выборов, а вместо этого я сказать, кто займет мое место перед моим мертвым, и что закон будет. -

Мы были напуганы и подавлены и были отправлены на нашем пути. Джинни остаться, потому что она не была на месте убийства не удалось.

[Примечание автора: Я напишу больше в ближайшее время. Пожалуйста, прочитайте скажите мне, что вы думаете. У меня будет новая точка зрения следующая глава с Джинни. Пожалуйста, скоро снова. Мне очень нравится позволяя вам читать эту вещь письменной форме.]


	3. зиму тюрьме

[Примечание автора: Я так взволнован, что писать дальше. Это в северной Шотландии. Следующая глава Джинни зрения имеет. Пожалуйста, дайте мне обзор, если говорить Россией. Мне нравится общаться с людьми тоже.]

**Зимние тюрьме план побега планируются**

Мы идем по пути в лагерь, который был много палатку в месте посадки леса, и мы шли туда думать, что случится с нами дальше? Я чувствовал себя подавленным, потому что я мог убить мистера сильные, но я не. Я знал, что я мог бы найти Гарри Поттера, и мы могли планировать побег, где мы могли собрать армию, чтобы вернуться и взять из Хогвартса мистер Стронг. Я пропустил, когда Дамблдор был жив, и он умер таким образом, он не учит. Я хочу избавиться от фашистского господства. Да здравствует коммунизм.

Я шел и Радиоголовы играл. Мне нравится, что группа так дело было не так уж плохо. Они не работают с нами очень плохо. У нас есть право человека, и они должны уважать это. Я иду за милю и пришел к палатке, где я сейчас живу. Я разочарован был. Это не было хорошо. Мы спать. На следующий день мы идем к добыче лагеря. Спальный холодное место и сейчас зима, поэтому я была холодной. Будучи холодно не было хорошо.

Я видел Гарри Поттера. Я подхожу к нему и говорю привет.

- Привет, - сказал он.

- Привет назад, - я говорю.

- Мы должны остановить Мистер Стронг, - говорю я ему.

- Я знаю, - ответ Гарри.

- Можем ли мы пойти что-то сделать? - Спросил я.

- Мы ничего не делать, - говорит он. - Это надеждой меньше. -

- Я ненавижу тебя, - я сказал, и я чувствовал себя подавленным.

- Я ненавижу тебя тоже, - сказал Гарри Поттера.

- Можем ли мы говорить снова? - Сказал я.

- Да, - сказал Гарри. - Я буду видеть тебя на следующий день. -

Мы затем продолжить добычу часа прошло, и я чувствовал себя усталым. Я был подавлен я устал и хотел пора заканчивать и остановиться. Вернуться боль и жажда купил в спину, и я депрессию, потому что. У нас тогда был напитка перерыва. Лонгботтом пришел пришел и сказал, что мы привет. Я сказал привет тоже.

- Я извиняюсь утра, - сказал он.

- Я делаю изменить, - сказал я.

- Спасибо, - он говорит. - Мы должны говорить снова. План новый план и, возможно, атакуют Мистер Стронг. Я не люблю его здесь. Вещи не очень хорошо. Люди холодно и не хватает одеял, чтобы ходить. Мы могли бы быть хорошими, чтобы убежать. Мы, возможно, не нужно убивать Мистер Стронг. Мы живем на диких и веселиться. Он любил быть Робин Гудом. -

- Я согласен с длинным дне, - я говорю. - Я встретил настоящего будущего ночью и обсудить план. Гарри там и должны убедить его присоединиться к нашему делу. -

- Он кивнул, - сказал он. Мы находимся в соглашении.

На следующую ночь будущем времени, когда мы встретились, и мы обсудим. Мы говорим о состоянии лагеря внутри и как избавиться от вещи, когда мы перейдем к власти. Нам нужно бежать, и нам нужно быстро сейчас времени. Мы решили в следующий раз день, чтобы спастись. Должны действовать быстро, прежде чем охрана ловить на нас остановить, мы бы навсегда тюрьмы для побега. Мы идем теперь может быть пойман. Мертвые быть известно случайно не хотите случилось, что.

Так что жду на следующий день, но мой друг задержки. Нам нужны последователи или не миссия. Я чувствовал себя подавленным, но знал, что должен продолжать. На данный момент я все еще жду. Я думал о Джинни...

[Примечание автора: был главой улучшить? Пожалуйста, дайте комментарий и сказать способом, как это. Пожалуйста, будьте хорошим для меня новичка. Я пишу скорее нравится этот материал. Пожалуйста, подробнее следующем публикации.]


	4. брейк конечность

[Примечание автора: Формат фиксированной прошлом втроем главе. Кроме того, новая категория России, так и не удалять снова. Надеюсь, что нет, что случилось. Не сердитесь просто сумасшедший себя за то произошло самое. Сейчас новая глава Джинни вид, показанный здесь, так что обратно в Хогвартс.]

**Мистер Сильная рука перерыва**

Я Джинни друг с ходу Матвей Хогвартс отец Гарри Поттера. Я с Гермионой печальный Матвей ушел. Он был хорошим другом. Тем не менее у меня были другие друзья, которых я, как и многие много. Я плакал много, что ночью, но знал, что я собираюсь держать. Решите, что на следующий день я иду к Гермионе ситуацию и решить, как. У меня был кошмар Мистер Сильная посылает меня тоже в Северной Шотландии, где холодные зимы.

- Я скучал по ним, - сказали, что я к Гермионе.

- О Боже я скучаю по ним тоже, - сказала она. - Я по крайней мере счастлив, что моя Рон все еще здесь, со мной. Он не работает в министерстве или в школе поэтому он должен идти хорошо. -

- Рад слышать что, - я говорю.

- Спасибо за комплемент, - сказала она. - Любой новый план? -

- Нет, но готовы это сделать, - ответил я.

- Познакомился с будущим настоящее ночью? - Гермиона вопрос.

- Да, очень много, - отвечаю я.

- Хорошо, - дополнение было. - Я иду сейчас. -

- Я тоже, - говоря мне.

Мы идем в биологии были извлечены из Хагрид тела летающих драконов. Хагрид был ребенком дракона тело, чтобы посмотреть на нас. Мы рассекать тело и увидел, что внутри. Это было очень интересно, но потому что я был девчушки я не хочу, чтобы получить грязной грязной не хорошо. Я девушка не запутаться обычно, но я смотрю на расстоянии.

- Сердце если используется в зелье исцеления создает для людей, но если неправильно смешанных может убить много людей, - сказал Хагрид, который является учителем. Он ненавидел мистера Сильный, но был умен не говоря уже о господину Сильные исцелении его. Он не хотел попасться отправлен на север так говорю вещи. - Теперь вы попробуйте. -

Мы сделали работу, но вскоре мистер сильного вышло. Он тогда взял нас в зале, хотя Хагрид жалуются говорят: - Я научу вас оставить пришел последним обратно и получить их. -

Мистер Сильная игнорировать и продолжать. Взял нас в зал и получили мальчики в одну сторону. Выстроить заставил нас с одной стороны девочек и других мальчиков.

- Девушка слаба только часы, - сказал мистер Стронг. Это раздражало меня, но не жаловался.

- Вы там встретиться со мной, - сказал господин Сильный точке мальчика.

Мальчик сталкивается Мистер Сильная. Он был нервный, но продолжал идти лицом к учителю. Он пробить было трудно, но мистер Сильные блок с рукой салфетки. Счетчик удар, и мальчик упал. Следующий мальчик подошел и пытался атаковать Мистер Стронг. Удар, как мальчик раньше, но мистер Сильная слишком быстро. Захватите и крючком и крик, когда мальчику руку перерыва. Смущать он уйти от Мистер Сильная руки сломал.

Мистер Сильная продолжать делать, что с каждым мальчиком поврежденных больно или хуже, и мистер Сильная держать показывая свои ожесточенные движется по дзюдо. Мы Девушка не могла поверить, что мы видим. Как можно уйти с вещами. Мы знали, что это было, потому что он служение в карман. Мы хотим, чтобы из знал, но мы не могли пойти. Я был рад, Матвей не был здесь, но подумал, что его судьба была не из хороших.

Время прошлом мы сказали идти и мы сделали. Мы пошли в следующий класс был обратиться к одной вещи к другой. Это было весело. Мы учимся обращаться к человеческой кошке и обратно в человека с помощью заклинаний мы учили. Профессор очки научил нас. Мы любим ее и не хотите здесь, чтобы бросить вызов Мистер Сильная так она не сделала. Мы счастливы из-за этого.

Следующее зелье класса. Снейп, как мистер Сильные и заставила нас делать то, что он не был бы в состоянии сделать, прежде чем мистер Сильная вперед. К сожалению, мы ведем себя и вопрос не методы. Я продолжаю думать о Матвей, но знал, что это не стоит беспокоиться. Он будет в порядке.

У нас тогда были исследования в библиотеке, которая была превращена в тренажерном зале для змеи людей идти на, и мы не изучали из-за этого. Мы тогда пошли в лес были опасные звери бродили и учился там вместо этого. Мы знали, что господин Сильный никогда не пошел туда, чтобы мы могли обсудить наши планы. Но мы были слишком устал, поэтому не. Мы затем обратно в замок и говорили о спорте и других вещей, которые были в нашем уме. Но мы не обсуждали Мистер Сильная или он услышит нас и скажите нас. Или, того хуже, он отправить нас в северной Шотландии. Это будет хорошо, потому что я могу быть с Матвей или быть плохо, потому что мне не быть с Гермионой. Я ненавидел это, но знал, что для выполнения на нем не стоит суетиться более. Были лучшие вещи, чтобы думать.

Я сделал свою домашнюю работу, а затем в постель. Я думал Матвей, и если он будет хорошо. Я надеюсь, Матвей имел хорошее время, и спрашивает, если он планирует бежать...

[Примечание автора: Я ненавижу наш президент. Он не должен победил на выборах. Да здравствует коммунизм и надеюсь, что он вернулся в свою страну. Долой наш президент! Пожалуйста, прочитайте следующий раз, чтобы увидеть Матвей побег.]


	5. План Начать

[Примечание автора: Я назад не то, что ты скучаешь по мне. Я стала более вдохновленная коммунистического движения решили присоединиться к партии. Надеюсь, что они делают лучше на следующих выборах. Надоела наш президент установки системы, чтобы остаться у власти дольше. Надеюсь, он не будет получать новый срок. Ненавижу его и его политику. Я добавлю еще коммунизма идея, чтобы моя история дальнейшее сейчас.]

**Выброс выкидыш Попробуйте Над**

Привет, это снова Матвей, говорю вам мой частью повествования. Будущее текущего холодная ночь, и я подумал, план впереди и другие вещи нужно делать. Я доверяю Гарри Поттера, хотя он не хотят участия, но я не доверяю Лонгботтом за то, что события разворачиваются перед в прошлое. Он получил нас к этой мешанине раньше и не хотите, чтобы наступить Над. Я бы на его зависимость независимо от того, как он только союзники рядом с Гарри Поттером. Или же он был?

Я увидел девушку передать мне, дайте мне хлеба и улыбки. Она дружелюбно могли бы мне помочь и добиться успеха. Где она была, если нужна помощь от нее. Мне нужна информация, но кто? Мне нужно спросить. Я обнаружил, что еда область, где мы можем быть подача супа, который гнилые яйца и более гнилой которая брутто. Мы живем с ним с другой стороны.

- Кто девушку выдают хлеб? - Я просить кого-то в пищу ест место.

- Она встала, Рон дочь, - ответить человеку.

Я знал, я должен был признать, она рыжие волосы ощутимо должен был быть. Я спросить, где она может быть, он говорил в палатке на восточной стороне лагеря. Я иду туда после еды, не охранник ищет которого хорошо. Еда не хороша, но не жалуются, не сердитесь охранник беда случится, если. Через десять минут к палатке от пищи съесть место. Я считаю, Роуз, она выглядит довольно просто я вызвал много лет назад.

- Привет, - изречение I.

- Добрый день, - сказал Роуз, хорошо пахнуть, как один тоже. - Позвони мне Rosie. -

- Да, - пословицы моей персоне. - Помощь нужна, планируется создать, вы тоже? -

- Да очень помочь, - говорит она.

- Что вы думаете? - Я спросил.

- Убейте охранников, - сказала она. - В ночь, когда не смотрит. Здесь Вестсайд слаб, лучшее место удара. Не многие стражи, хорошо. Мы бежать с небольшим отрядом, и мы побежали, быстро мы можем. -

- Согласен я, - возражая.

Тогда уходи Rosie я отдельно. Я обратно к моей палатке, где рассказать Гарри Поттер план. Он, наконец, соглашается и говорит, что он будет организовать дело. Я найти людей для работы с первой и тогда мы идем вперед. Я чувствую себя возбужденным раз не в депрессии, хотя беспокоятся вещей не бывает, как планирование.

Я еду к месту поесть снова, чтобы поесть и найти людей, но потерпел неудачу. Никто не слушать и смотреть охранять меня, и я оставил перед тревогой. Продолжайте говорить по исцелению место, но люди слишком напуганы, чтобы подняться. Затем я морально комнате, где пол девушки имеют гендерную с мужчинами. Но они интерес пожалуйста, тем более никакой помощи от всех трех областях. Я впадают в депрессию, что никто не поможет мне. Я возвращаюсь к моей палатке лечь и думать о Джинни снова. Я подумал, если она собирается хорошая и распространения коммунистических идей. Равенство является единственным способом пойти. Мы должны убить богачей, ибо они крадут наши деньги для прожорливость торговли. Когда мы все же никакой ненависти или война случится. Все счастливы и никто не мертв или около того. Коммунизм единственный способ пойти. Я надеюсь, что Джинни хорошо...

[Примечание автора: что вы думаете о политической материал в конце? Я надеюсь, уделять больше протяжении рассказать мои коммунистические убеждения. См. снова следующей главе, прощай.]


End file.
